Luhan
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: Jika aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu selamanya, bukankah itu kebahagiaan, Luhan? / Genderswitch / Minim dialog / Plotless / Angst


Luhan, jika setiap hari aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, bukankah itu yang namanya kebahagiaan?

Dia gadisku. Dia suka Sinatra, The Beatles, Bruce Springsteen, Thomas Hardy dan Oh Sehun.

.

.

Luhan adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Inggris di Brown University. IP sempurna, beasiswa penuh, dan kemampuan berbaurnya yang bagus membuatnya bisa dengan mudah mendapat tempat di kampus bergengsi itu. Semua orang suka Luhan. Termasuk Oh Sehun.

Terutama Oh Sehun.

Rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika dibilang rasa itu adalah cinta, mereka bertemu pertama kali dua bulan yang lalu di perpustakaan kampus. Deretan buku Thomas Hardy yang membosankan bagi Sehun, tapi dia membutuhkan salah satu bukunya untuk melakukan reset karya ilmiah (daripada memilih karangan Shakespeare yang sampai saat ini masih banyak disalah artikan oleh Sehun).

Sehun melihatnya sedang duduk tenang, buku novel berada di tangannya dan duduk membelakangi cahaya dari jendela. Sebenarnya Suho pernah mengatakan skenario seorang gadis duduk membaca di dekat jendela adalah kesukaannya, gadis itu akan menyepitkan anak-anak rambut nakal yang tertiup angin ke telinga, kemudian kembali berkutat dalam dunianya sendiri dan fokus membaca. Sehun jelas saja menertawakan gagasan Suho yang ingin menikahi gadis seperti itu.

Saat itu dia tidak tahu skenario picisan Suho bisa menjadi seindah ini.

Ini.

Sehun akan menghajar Suho jika pria pendek itu berani menikahi Xi Luhan.

.

Luhan sempurna. Dia pengertian, perhatian dan pendengar yang baik. Cukup tiga hal itu dan Sehun akan ada di lingkaran tanpa akhir yang terus mengitari Luhan. Sekali dua kali mereka pernah mengalami perbedaan pendapat, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Mereka akan diam, mendinginkan kepala, kemudian bicara, dan selesai.

Pernah satu kali, seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan Teknik mendatangi Luhan, memberikan bunga dan menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi Luhan bisa dengan mudah menolak tanpa melukai pihak manapun.

"Kukira kau suka Jing Boran?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku memang suka dia. Jing Boran pria yang baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Bayangkan seperti ini, Jing Boran adalah setangkai bunga, indah, wangi, disukai banyak orang dan membuat siapapun tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Jing Boran adalah bunga."

"Tapi kan kau tidak suka bunga?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Itu poinnya." Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengapit lengan Sehun, "Aku ingin bubble tea taro siang ini."

.

Itu awal bulan Desember. Udara sedang berada di posisi terendah dan semua orang terlalu malas untuk meninggalkan selimut hangatnya, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Pria itu sedang melakukan kajian lanjutan untuk karya ilmiah dalam tugas akhirnya dan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama rekan setimnya, Seo Jisoo, gadis yang cukup berprestasi di angkatannya. Sehun melupakan banyak hal hari itu. Dia melupakan sarapannya, tidak meninggalkan makanan untuk Vivi di piring makan, tidak menitipkan kunci pada petugas apartemennya, dan tidak mengingat bahwa di hari yang sama Xi Luhan sedang menunggunya di cafe bubble tea untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke satu.

Sehun baru ke apartemen pukul delapan, tubuhnya lelah dan nyaris mengumpat ketika melihat Vivi sudah mengoyak bungkusan makanan anjing yang baru dan membuat apartemennya berantakan remah-remah sereal anjing. Dia nyaris berteriak jika tidak ingat bahwa salahnya juga bangun kesiangan dan membuatnya melupakan banyak hal. Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di ranjang hangatnya, memutuskan membenahi kekacauan Vivi besok dan tidur dengan cepat.

Keesokan harinya Sehun terbangun pukul sembilan. Ponselnya terus berdering dan dia merasa terganggu. Tubuhnya lelah dengan aneh, seolah ada beban yang diletakkan di punggungnya, membuatnya enggan untuk menggerakkan tubuh sejengkalpun dari ranjang. Setengah mati memaksakan tangannya menggapai ponsel yang terus menerus berdering di nakas. Dan mendapati sebuah pesan yang membuatnya meloncat.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Jangan.

.

.

"Nona Luhan sudah sadar dari komanya. Benturan keras di kepala membuatnya kemungkinan mengalami gegar otak ringan. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan pada Nona Luhan."

"Dokter?"

"Ya, Nona? Anda merasa sakit?"

"Apa ada yang terluka selain aku?" Anehnya, mata rusa Luhan bukan terpaku pada dokter wanita disamping Sehun, melainkan memandang mata Sehun lurus-lurus, meminta jawaban.

Tidak.

"Luhan..." Sehun nyaris putus asa, "Kau tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus."

"Anda dokter saya kan?"

.

.

Anterograde Amnesia adalah kehilangan kemampuan mengingat hal yang baru terjadi selama hidupnya setelah kejadian yang menyebabkan amnesia itu terjadi. Menyebabkan otak hanya mampu mengingat sebagian atau keseluruhan dari memori lama yang sudah berlalu tanpa bisa menyimpan memori baru bahkan jika baru berlalu sesaat. Tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan terapi apapun.

.

.

Apa yang bisa disebutkan dari Xi Luhan? Bahwa dia tidak bisa mengingat semua, tapi rasa cintanya pada Thomas Hardy masih menggebu-gebu. Bahwa ternyata dia mengidolakan Taylor Swift sewaktu remaja. Bahwa dia memiliki passion di dunia musik. Dan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengingat Oh Sehun yang mencintainya sebegini parah.

.

.

.

A/N:

HUAHAHAHAHHAAA

Setelah sekian lama gua kesulitan ngumpulin feeling blablabla dan cari waktu, akhirnya gua malah nulis cerita ini alih2 ngelanjutin OS. Wtf gua udah nulis 3chap dan laptop gua mati total, ini nulis dari hp, dan gua udah keburu males bikin ulang._.

Pasti dilanjutin kok, entar dulu yah tapinya...

Ini diketik setengah jam setelah gua baca Designer of My Wedding Dress-nya **Baekbeelu**. Bikin baver lah, but I love pain. Ini semacem coret2an gua kali yah (im pretty good write this kind of shit, yang plotless, minim dialog, tau2 udah tamat aja), hasil penggabungan love story – erich segal, film the vow, Anterograde Tomorrow (ohmygod i love that story so much), dan keinginan menistakan sehun setelah baca DMWD HUAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Udah lah, sekian. Wks.


End file.
